Romeo and Juliet
by Winny Geasley
Summary: A fight breaks out between the two houses, and we learn about Harrys misary
1. Default Chapter Title

(Enter Sammy and Gregg of Slytherin)  
  
Sammy: if McGonagall asings any more homework, I'll be sick   
  
Gregg: if your sick, you should go to Madam pompfrey   
  
Sammy: if i had a stick, why hit her? I'd hit a Gryffindor   
  
Gregg: Why dont you stick your nose out of the Gryffindors business?   
  
Sammy: I just hope we don't pass any Gryffindors on the way to the common room.   
  
Gregg: You spoke too soon. Here comes Abby Toram  
  
Sammy: I've got my wand out. you fight I'll back you up.   
  
Gregg: What'll you do? run away?  
  
Sammy: Just trust me  
  
Gregg: Not a chance  
  
Sammy: (gives Gregg a weird look) Remeber not to break any rules. Don't fight until she fights first.  
  
Gregg: We'll make faces as they pass by. She can take it however she wants.  
  
Sammy: Yeah! I'll make faces too.   
  
(Enter Abby of Gryffindor)  
  
Abby: Are you making faces at me?  
  
Sammy: We are making faces   
  
Abby: are you makeing faces at me?   
  
Sammy: (aside to gregg) Is flich around?   
  
Gregg: Not yet, but he'll probably come soon   
  
Sammy: were not making faces at you, were just making faces   
  
Gregg: Are you fighting with us?  
  
Abby: No  
  
Sammy: If you are, I'll fight back I'm as good as you  
  
Abby: Maybe your as good, but your not any better.  
(Enter Hermione)  
Gregg: Agree with her. That snooty head girl is coming.  
  
Sammy: Yeah, sure I'm no better than you.  
  
Abby: LIER  
  
Sammy: then I chalange you to a wizards duel. (to gregg) You remeber some good stuff that we can use from class, right?  
  
Hermione: No fighting in the halls.  
  
(enter draco)  
  
Draco: Look at you granger! hanging out with little first years!  
  
Hermione: I'm keeping the peace.  
  
Draco: Peace, I hate the word as i hate hell, all gryfindors, and you  
(enter snape and bloody barron)  
Snape: Give me my wand   
  
Bloddy Barron: What do you need it for?  
(enter Mcgonagall and Nick)  
Snape: I said give it to me! Mcgonagall is coming  
  
Dumbledore: How many times do i have to say this? no more fighting. The next time someone fights, that person will be sent to azkaban! Mcgonagall, Snape, come to my office later. We need to talk about this.  
  
Mcgonagall: Hermione, Abby, I'll walk you to the common room. What happened?  
  
Hermione: Some first years were fighting, and I broke it up.  
  
McGonagall: 5 points for Gryfindor  
  
Nick: Has anyone seen Harry?  
  
Abby: This morning after breakfast i saw him walk outside. He looked really sad, so i went to ask him what was wrong, but when i got outside, he was gone.  
  
McGonagall: A lot of people have said that.  
  
Hermione: Do you know why he is so sad?  
  
Mcgonagall: No  
  
Hermione: I'll try to find him and talk to him. Go away, he may not what to talk to me if he sees you.   
  
Nick: OK lets go.  
(Hermione goes outside, finds a long stick , pokes a knot in the whomping willow, which imediatly freezes. She goes down the secret passage. one in the shrieking shack, she imediatly sees Harry)  
Hermione: Good afternoon Harry  
  
Harry: Its still afternoon?  
  
Hermione: Its only 1:00  
  
Harry: Sad hours seem long  
  
Hermione: Why are your hours so long?  
  
Harry: not having that which makes them short  
  
Hermione: Oh, I see, your in love.  
  
Harry:But she doesn't love me back  
  
Hermione: I'm sure I'te OK. Who is it?  
  
Harry: I'm too sad to say  
  
Hermione: Well try not to think about her  
  
Harry: teach me how I should forget to think.  
  
Hermione: Look at other girls. Whatever happened to Ginny? and Cho?  
  
Harry: They don't compare. No one does. If i look at other girls, it just reminds me of how beutiful she is.  
  
Hermione: I'm not an expert at this from a guy's point of view. lets go back to the castle. Maybe ron an help.  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Act I**  
_Scene ii  
_

  
  
  
(Milicent Bullstrode, Sally-Ann Perks, Mary Nott, and Blue Moon all of Slytherin, are sitting in the slytherin common room.)  
  
Millicent: Is it just me, or does Pansy really need a boyfriend? I mean look at her! shes been working so hard lately. She needs a break.  
  
Sally-Ann: I never thought of that. You right.  
  
Millicent: So who do you guys think is good for her?  
  
Sally-Ann: How about Draco?  
  
Mary: Don't you remeber? they went out last year. vicious breakup.  
  
Sally-Ann: That was last year. They go so cute together.  
  
Blue: Nah, I agree with Mary. But what about That Ravenclaw, Terry boot? I can totally see them together.  
  
Mary: What do you see them doing together? going to the library to work on the Herbology homework? he works to hard also. It defets the purpose.  
(every one laughs exepy blue)  
Blue: Well If you're so great, why dont you pick someone.   
  
Mary: I dont care who it is, as long as he's good for Pansy.  
  
Millecent: Oh my god! I figured it out! they go perfect together!  
  
Blue: Cafeful, Milly. Mary may jump down your throat too.  
  
Sally-Ann: So who is it, Milly?  
  
Millicent: Justin Flich-Flechly. He's kinda cute, not crazy about work, and they would make the cutest couple.  
  
Blue: Nope. Mary doesn't like it. We cant do it.  
  
Mary: I think Justin and Pansy would be good together, but if it would make you happy, Blue, I'll jump down her throat too.  
  
Millicent: Come on guys dont fight. We still need to figure out How to get the together.  
  
Blue: Well, If ifs OK with _Queen Mary,_ we should tell Ernie MacMilian. Then while we are convincing Pansy, He could convince Justin.  
  
Mary: He-  
  
Millicent: Whens the next Hosmede visit?  
  
Sally-Ann: I think its next month  
  
Blue: Thats OK. We could be convincing them until then  
  
Mary: For that long? By then they could have already gone out, made out a couple of times and Broken up!   
  
Millicent: OK OK Stop  
  
Sally-Ann: [sings] All we are saaaaayiiiiiiiiiiiiing Is give peace a chance  
  
Blue and Mary: SHUT UP  
(all laugh)  
Millicent: we still need a new way to get them to meet  
  
Blue: well we could tell everyone not to work with them during class, so that they will have to work together  
  
Mary: Yeah. I can see it now. an everlasting relationship all from working together in class  
  
Sally-Ann: [sings] All we are-  
  
Blue and Mary: **_SHUT UP  
_**  
Millicent: Calm down. [teacherly voice] do i need to separate you do. you fight like one of you was in Gryffindor.   
  
Mary: God Forbid  
  
Blue: how about if we get Snape to orginize a dance for next saterday night.   
  
Sally-Ann: (senceing a fight) All we are saaay-  
  
Mary: I wont fight with her if you shut up.   
  
Millicent: Dont get mad at her too. I thing we should all just call a truce. This fighting is stupid.  
  
Mary: ok. Its fine. The idea is fine. The idea of the dance is fine. We'll do it. I'm not going to jump down your throat. I'm not challangeing you. I'm just asking-How are we going to get anyone to let us?  
  
Blue: We could ask Snape. We'll tell him we want to make a party. We'll tell him that we'll invite all the seventh years exept the Gyffindors.  
  
Mary: That would work  
  
Millicent: Sally, Can you do us a favor?  
  
Sally-Ann: Sure  
  
Millicent: Can you go ask Snape whether we can do this or not?  
  
Sally-Ann: Of course.  
(she exits)  
Blue: We'll need a guest list  
  
Mary: I'll write it. So who are we inviteing? (she writes as they dictate)  
  
Millicent: From Slytherin we'll invite Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Neter, and Zabani. Fro-  
  
Mary: Whoa Whoa slow down... (saying as shes writing) Neter, Blaise Zabani, OK  
  
Blue: We dont have to remeber every single non-Gryffindor, seventh year we could write a few from each house and tell them to invite the rest.  
  
Mary: Cool  
  
Millicent: From Ravenclaw, theres Terry Boot, Charles Tawil, and David Beda,   
  
Blue: and some girls are Pauline Mizrahi, Adele Braha, and Michelle Dweck.  
  
Millicent: Hufflepuff. Justin, of course, Ernie, and Doug, Patty, Mandy, and Hannah  
  
Mary: I lost you at Pauline Mizrahi  
  
Blue: Adele Braha...Michelle Dweck...Justin Flich-Flechly...Ernie MacMillian...Morag McDougall...  
  
Mary: I'm not that stupid, I know there last names.   
  
Millicent: Dont start that again.  
  
Blue: Patty, Mandy, and Hannah  
  
Mary: (saying as shes writeing) -nah Abbot  
  
Sally-Ann: Snape says we can have it quote "Id love to have a good laugh at those gryfindors, but make sure not to tell Dumdledore or McGonagall that i told you you didn't need to invite gryyfindors"  
  
Millicent: Great Sally! Can you find the people on this list about the party? tell them to invite all the rest or the people there age in their house. Tell them that they can even invite some people not in their grade if they want.  
  
Sally-Ann: Sure!  
  
Mary: Come lets talk to Pansy  
(they exit)  
Sally-Ann: This handwriting is terrible! how am i supposed to read this? I'll just have to find someone who can  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


(Enter Harry and Hermione)  
Hermione: Harry, I know your upset, but that paper bag looks really stupid. Take it off.   
  
Harry: I cant show my face. What if she comes by? I'm too embarassed.  
  
Hermione: She doesn't hate you, she just doesnt like you...In that way.  
  
Harry: All the same, I'd rather---Good afternoon  
  
Sally-Ann: (gives hermione a look of hate) Can you read messy handwriting  
  
Harry: If I can read it.  
  
Sally-Ann: Never mind  
  
Harry: Let me see I'm kidding (takes the list)  
Draco Malfoy  
Vincent Crabbe   
Gregory Goyle  
Eric Neter  
Blaise Zabani  
Terry Boot  
Charles Tawil  
David Beda  
Pauline Mizrahi  
Adele Braha  
Michelle Dweck  
Justin Flich-Flechly  
Ernie MacMillian  
Morag McDougall  
Sandy Northrup  
(Harry Blushes)  
Mandy Brocklehurst  
Hannah Abbot  
What's This list for?  
  
Sally-Ann: A party this saterday night in dungon 3. If your not a Gryffindor, you should come.  
(she exits)  
Hermione: Your Mandy will be at this party. We can go with Ron too, and he can show you some better girls, I'm sure. and thou will think thy swan a crow  
  
Harry: Whats that from?  
  
Hermione: I dunno. I just made it up.  
  
Harry: I'll go, But I'm telling you, It won't work  



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Act I  
**_Scene iii_  


  
  
(This scene takes place during class (Slytherins and Hufflepuffs have it together) They are all working on a practical assignment)  
Millicent: Hey Ernie. Do you want to work together? I need to talk to you about something.  
  
Ernie: Sure.  
  
Millicent: Do you think Justin would like a girlfriend?  
  
Ernie: You've got a crush on Justin?!?! not that he's ugly, but your the last person I'd expect!  
  
Millicent: Becuase I don't. What do you think of Justin and Pansy together?  
  
Ernie: Oh I see. It wouldn't be horrible. I think Justin could do better.  
  
Millicent: Come on. They're so cute together!   
  
Ernie: Why are you telling me?  
  
Millicent: I'm trying to det them up together  
  
Ernie: what do I have to do with this?  
  
Millicent: Well you ARE his best friend aren't you? (ernie doesn't reply) Please?   
  
Ernie: Fine. I'll help you  
  


_Scene iii 1/3 _  


  
(Slytherin Common room, that night. all the 7th year girls are sitting together.)  
  
Blue: Hey Pans! long time no see! you've een working so hard lately!  
  
Pansy: I'm just really worried about that essay we have to do for McGonnagall. She really hates me.  
  
Millicent: Thats not true! I'm glad you've been working really hard, but dont you think you need a break?  
  
Pansy: I dunno. I wanna get this sone really well.  
  
Sally-Ann: What do you think of Justin?  
(Mary gives her a "you werent supposed to say that" look)  
Mary: He's kinda cute.  
  
Blue: I can see that. What do you think, Pansy?  
  
Pansy: Eh, He's OK  
  
Sally-Ann: Just OK?  
  
Pansy: You guys like him or something?  
  
Millicent: Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Ernie MacMillian, y'know, justins best freind, well he told me that Justin really likes you. What do you think of him?  
  
Pansy: He likes ME? u sure?  
  
Millicent: Thats what Ernie said.   
  
Blue: Do you like him?  
  
Pansy: I never really thought about him before.....Yeah. I can see him being cute!  
  
Millicent: I'll tell him. y'know there is a party on saterday night! You two can go together!  
  
Pansy: I can't wait  
  


_Scene iii 2/3  
_

(The Hufflepuff common room. Justin and Ernie are talking)  
  
Ernie: You dont like Pansy at all?  
  
Justin: I didn't say that. I just said that, well, i never really thought about her.  
  
Ernie: You kidding? she's HOT!!!  
  
Justin: Why aren't you going out with her?  
  
Ernie: Becasue she's more your type. Besides, I heard that Pansy likes you!  
  
Justin: Really?  
  
Ernie: Why dont you ask her to the dance? If you REALLY hate her, you can break up with her, but try not too. After all, she really likes you.  
  
Justin: OK!  
_  
_

  



	4. Default Chapter Title

**Act I  
**_Scene iv_  


  
(Enter Harry, Ron and Hermione all wearing costumes)  
  
Harry: What are we going to say when we get there?  
  
Hermione: Why should we say anything? we'll go, dance and leave  
  
Harry: Um, Guys? I cant dance  
  
Ron: Harry, You've gotta dance  
  
Harry: Not me. trust me. its easy for you to talk, you can dance. When i try, its like someone put that ingravesco charm on me, y'know, the one that makes you very heavy. for you its the opposite with the lux lucis charm.   
  
Ron: so you think your weihgted to the groud? and who was it earlier today who so light, he had his head in the cloud thinking about his _Mandy_  
  
Harry: well now under love's heavy burden I sink.  
  
Hermione: _Lux Licis  
_  
Ron: Thanks Hermonie. You're bothered by love? well how do you think love feels? you've been complaining about it all day! you've been to mean to a tender thing.  
  
Harry: Is love a tender thing? it is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.  
  
Ron: So be rough back!  
  
Hermione: Common lets go in.  
  
(They all exit)  
  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  



End file.
